


Sunshine

by just_a_lesbian_with_swords



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz (Two River Cast) Actor RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, only fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:15:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27370294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_a_lesbian_with_swords/pseuds/just_a_lesbian_with_swords
Summary: Just Rich and Jake being in love one morning.Just RichJake fluff
Relationships: Jake Dillinger/Rich Goranski
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Sunshine

Rich woke up in the morning, Jake’s arms wrapped around him. The sunlight from the window was draped across his face, highlighting the few freckles he had. Rich looked up at his boyfriend with love in his eyes, he looked so peaceful, so soft. He started running his fingers through Jake’s soft brown hair. Jake must’ve felt it for he cuddled in closer to Rich, but had not woken up. Rich continued raking his hands through Jake's hair as he lightly snored.

"Morning rooster." Jake mumbled. Rich laughed at Jake's nickname for him.

"Hey sunshine." He smiled. Jake cuddled closer to Rich, allowing him to play with his hair. He could feel Jake laugh whenever he would kiss the top of his head, then he faced Rich and wrapped his arms around his waist. "I love you." Rich whispered as he threw his arms around Jake's neck and broke the space between them with a kiss.

"I like when you play with my hair." Jake sighed once the two pulled apart, causing Rich to giggle. "Come here." He mumbled, pulling Rich closer.

"Why are you so clingy?"

"Mh love you." He whispered. Rich climbed on top of Jake, looking into his eyes. "Rich?"

"You're pretty." Rich stated. Jake's eyes shined like sapphires when he said that.

"Thank you shortstack." Jake teased as he messed with Rich's hair.

"Be glad you're the only one who can call me that."

"I am." Jake smirked, softly kissing Rich. The two pulled away and layed in silence, Rich’s head resting on Jake’s chest. Rising and falling with every breath. “You’re so small.” Jake laughed, lovingly though.

“Fuck you tallass.” He murmured. Jake laughed at his boyfriend, gently kissing the top of his head. Rich moved his head so that he was looking at Jake, “God you’re so pretty.”

“Well you’re beautiful Richie.”

“Sure.”

“You are Richie,” Jake assured him, “I love your beautiful eyes, the same color as a bright summer sky.” He kissed the little space in between Rich’s eyes, who let out a small laugh. “I love your freckles and how you have so many of them.” He continued, kissing some of the freckles on his face. “And I love your adorable lisp.” He added before kissing Rich softly on the lips.

“How did I get so lucky with you sunshine?” Rich sighed.

“Cause you deserve the world Richie.” Jake told him while softly kissing his cheek.

“You are my world sunshine.” He smiled as he took Jake’s hand, causing him to blush.

"Why are you so cute?"

"I'm not cute."

"You are small and cute."

"That's it. I'm leaving." Rich joked as he started to leave the bed.

"No." He whined, pulling Rich back towards him.

"Apologize for calling me small."

"I'm sorry for calling you small, you are just shorter than me."

"Everyone is shorter than you." He joked.

"Love you baby." Jake sighed as he flopped back on to the bed. Rich followed and cuddled into his side and the couple fell back asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> No plot, only fluff


End file.
